Virgo Mortes
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Saori encore attaquée ? Oui , mais ...Cette fois pour la sauver pas de bataille à mener , la solution est à la fois plus agréable et plus inattendue...(lemon SaoriSeiya)
1. Default Chapter

**Virgo Mortes **

La nuit était déjà avancée . Pourtant , sur le toit du manoir Kido , il y avait encore un signe d'activité, une silhouette rampante sur le toit .Elle ne semblait pas vraiment humaine à en juger par ses mouvements .Vue de près , ça ne faisait pas de doute . Elle était trop hideuse , évoquant un croisement entre l'humain et le serpent , sans parler des immenses ailes de chauve –souris sur son dos . La créature les déploya pour se mettre en vol stationnaire devant une fenêtre . Elle eut un sourire mauvais en regardant à l'intérieur .On avait chargé ce monstre d'une mission , qui pour lui consistait à suivre son régime habituel , mais qui là en plus pourrait rendre service à bien des dieux . La créature monstrueuse força le battant et entra .

Les bruits de verre brisés avaient déjà paru suspects aux chevaliers dont le sommeil n'était jamais très profond à cause des réflexes du combattant de ceux-ci .Mais les cris qu'il y eut aussitôt après achevèrent de les réveiller . Seiya sortit et croisa Shiryu . « Tu as entendu ? » demanda Seiya . « Oui , ça vient de la chambre de Saori ». Devant sa porte , ils retrouvèrent Hyoga et Shun et ouvrirent . Le spectacle à l'intérieur était horrifiant : un monstre était perché sur le lit de Saori qui avait perdu connaissance , ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu que cette chose avait planté ses crochets dans son cou .

Deux secondes après , il fit un vol plané dans la pièce , ayant reçu un coup de poing de Seiya . Le monstre se redressa en grondant et fonça tête baissée sur le chevalier , l'expédiant dans le mur d'en face . L'être monstrueux allait recommencer quand une chaîne l'arrêta dans son élan . Le monstre donna une secousse suffisamment forte pour faire lâcher prise à Shun , puis il lança un jet d'épines venimeuses vers Hyoga mais cependant les projectiles gelèrent avant de toucher le sol . Le monstre ne surveillait plus ses arrières et mal lui en prit : une colère du dragon reçue dans le dos l'assomma à moitié . Son compte était presque bon quand s'étant relevé Seiya lui envoya un tel coup de poing dans la poitrine qu'il la traversa de part en part et creva le cœur au passage .Il y eut un râle affreux , puis plus rien.

Au matin , cependant , les chevaliers avaient la victoire triste . Saori ne s'était toujours pas réveillée malgré les appels , elle semblait plongée dans une sorte de coma mais celui-ci n'avait rien de tranquille : elle suait , elle était brûlante , on l'entendait gémir et les rougeurs autour des trous laissés par les crochets n'auguraient rien de bon . Le cas dépassait les compétences du médecin qui put juste diagnostiquer un venin mortel à effet lent , mais sans antidote connu . Le praticien partit d'autant plus vite qu'il avait eu peur que Seiya ne le tue sur le champ quand il avait avoué ne pas savoir quoi faire . Seiya savait qu'il n'y était pour rien , mais il était trop inquiet pour réagir normalement .Pour la première fois , tuer celui qui avait attaqué Athéna ne l'avait pas ramenée à la vie et c'était trop épouvantable de ne rien pouvoir faire .Tatsumi partit aussitôt pour Athènes en espérant que quelqu'un au sanctuaire aurait une idée , mais les chevaliers n'avaient pas l'intention de rester sans rien faire. « Si au moins on savait ce que c'était que cette chose … » dit Seiya . « Bonne idée », lui répondit Shiryu , « il y a un endroit où on peut chercher .» Il les conduisit à la bibliothèque . « Tu crois qu'il est répertorié ? » demanda Shun . « Au moins , » reprit Hyoga , « On est sûr qu'il n'appartient à aucun ordre. » « Ca non » dit Shiryu , « il faut plutôt chercher du côté des monstres » . Les recherches prirent cependant presque la journée , au point que les volumes couraient un gros risques vu la façon dont Seiya finissait par les jeter avec exaspération . Les autres se gardaient bien de lui faire des reproches , sachant que c'était là un moyen d'évacuer son stress . C'était là le problème , cette sensation d'impuissance face à cette ennemi fort peu conventionnel , contre qui toute la force du monde était inutile , et cette sensation , ses compagnons le savaient bien , était encore plus difficile à supporter pour Seiya . Par chance ils finirent par trouver une trace de la créature , mais c'était une simple gravure avec ces mots : Virgo Mortes .Autrement dit , le tueur des vierges .Mais pas de texte indiquant plus précisément ce que c'était .Shiryu dit qu'il en savaient assez cependant pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un .Ils comprirent qu'il voulait parler de son Maître . Shiryu alla s'isoler pour démarrer une communication mentale avec lui , mais elle dura un certain temps .Au moment où les autres , surpris puis inquiets , songeaient à aller le chercher , Shiryu revint dans la pièce , l'air quelque peu …choqué .

Seiya demanda : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ton Maître ne sait pas quoi faire , c'est ça ? »

« Non , » répondit son ami , « disons plutôt que c'est le moyen qui …Enfin , je vais vous expliquer…Il faudrait mieux vous asseoir … »

Ce qui fut fait , et Shiryu reprit son explication . « C'était une créature infernale qui est appelée tueur de vierges parce qu'il se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des femmes qui le sont encore , et cela est mortel pour elles . Son venin agit en un peu plus de 24 heures et il est douloureux . Ce monstre n'a pas par contre pour habitude de s'attaquer aux déesses , c'est pourquoi il a dû être envoyé exprès pour se débarrasser d'Athéna , sachant que notre protection habituelle ne serait d'aucun secours . »

« Avec une déesse vierge , il ne pouvait pas se tromper »pensa Seiya au désespoir .Il savait que trop cette chasteté obligatoire de la déesse , c'était ce qui l'empêchait de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments . « Mais il y a peut –être autre chose que nous pouvons faire … »

« Quoi ? » interrompit Seiya .

« L'unique moyen de sauver la victime , c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus vierge. »

( Cette fois c'est un original ( plusune traduction) Et oui par ici on est pas habitué au non-yaoi et au lemon français Seiya/Saori ,c'est pourquoi j'investis le crénau .Dites si ça vous plaît...Fée Clochette)


	2. chapitre 2

Il y eut un silence de mort qui dura les quelques minutes nécessaires pour que les chevaliers comprennent toute la portée de ce remède surprenant . Puis Shun fut le premier à risquer :

« Tu veux quand même pas dire qu'il faut qu'un homme la …Enfin , pendant qu'elle est inconsciente… »

« Si . C'est surtout pour ça que les virgo mortes étaient redoutés , car peu de gens laissaient mourir leur fille pour préserver leur honneur , comme dans les couvents .La plupart du temps , ils préféraient la faire violer par le premier venu , y compris leur propre père . »

Nouveau silence , pendant lequel les chevaliers se rappelèrent que cette fois la victime était avec Hestia la seule déesse vierge , plus encore qu' Artémis la chaste qui elle un jour avait pourtant succombé au mortel Endymion . Athéna ,elle, était non seulement restée célibataire mais n'avait jamais fréquenté ni dieu ni mortel , de près ou de loin . Et là , il allait falloir en effet qu'elle subisse ce qui s'apparenterait plus ou moins à un viol , sans qu'on puisse lui demander son avis .

« Et on ne peut rien faire d'autre… » finit par demander Seiya.

« Rien , en dehors de la regarder mourir » , dit Shiryu , « et évidemment c'est hors de question. Il ne reste que la seconde solution , et , Seiya , tu es le mieux placé pour ça . »

« Pardon ? » répondit celui-ci « tu veux que ce soit moi qui… »

« Oui » intervint Hyoga , car tu es le seul qui est célibataire et ne tromperait pas quelqu'un ce faisant. Et puis il y a la raison pour laquelle tu l'es resté…. »

« On sait bien , que tu es amoureux d'elle , même si tu ne l'a jamais dit …pas vrai ? » lui demanda Shun.

Seiya eut le réflexe de protester …et ne trouva rien à répondre .C'était la vérité . Ce qu'il ignorait , c'est les autres s'en étaient aperçus . « C'est pas le moment » pensa –il en sentant qu'il commençait à rougir .

« Et surtout , quand Saori s'éveillera , ce qui la fâchera le moins , c'est de savoir que c'était toi. » dit Shiryu .

« Qu…Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop long à expliquer , mais il est évident qu'elle t'aime aussi . Elle sera sûrement moins gênée si c'est toi. »

Seiya ne répondit pas , il avait besoin de réaliser .Elle l'aimait mais il allait falloir l'outrager au dernier degré .

« Et je suppose , » fit remarquer Hyoga , « que c'est pas la peine d'envisager qu'un autre le fasse , parce que tu le laisserais pas faire . »

Et il avait raison. Seiya ne supporterait pas une seconde cette idée , étant capable de tuer cet autre sur le champ.

« Evidemment , » dit Shun , « c'est une faute terrible qui veut valoir la mort , mais on ne te laisse pas faire pour nous défiler. »

« Non , » reprit Shiryu , « nous dirons qu'on est coupables aussi de t'y avoir poussé .Si tu es d'accord pour la sauver bien sûr … »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…. » répondit Seiya . Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà eu une décision si difficile à prendre , et la menace de mort n'était certainement pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus . Même sans avoir rien fait , il n'avait pas protesté , ni eu peur , quand le sanctuaire appartenait à Artémis et qu'Athéna avait annoncé son intention de le tuer .En réalité , elle voulait le débarrasser de la malédiction d'Hadès en plongeant son sceptre dans son cœur , mais même sans le savoir , il l'avait laissée faire puisque sa vie lui appartenait de toute façon . Mais là …même à une inconnue il n'aurait osé faire à un outrage pareil, alors à elle …D'un autre côté , il ne la laisserait jamais mourir , même à ce prix . Et puis surtout…

c'était rageant d'avoir à l'admettre , mais l'idée de lui faire l'amour était loin d'être désagréable… D'autant qu'il avait été sûr que cela n'arriverait jamais .

« Alors … »

« Je vais le faire . » répondit Seiya .

La nuit était tombée quand Seiya monta jusqu'à la chambre avec un trac immense . Ses compagnons avaient décidé de ne pas l'accompagner et il leur en était reconnaissant .Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, puis referma et s'avança vers le lit . Dès l'entrée , il avait entendu clairement les gémissements de douleur de Saori . Vue de près à la lueur de la lune , c'était pire .Elle transpirait et était d'une pâleur de cadavre . C'était encore plus angoissant que lorsque elle avait reçu la flèche d'or . Mais cette fois , pas de bataille à mener pour faire cesser cette agonie …Mais quelque chose de si simple aux yeux de la plupart des hommes ….Et pas pour Seiya . Il fallait pourtant se décider , chaque seconde passant tuant davantage Saori.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea près d'elle , la regardant un instant . Son coma était si profond qu'elle ne s'apercevrait de rien sur le moment . Il fit remonter sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à son cou et la retira.

Ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire , en principe , mais c'aurait été le summum de l'irrespect de donner un aspect tout à fait mécanique à la chose , en laissant la barrière de vêtements . Et de toute façon , il n'en aurait pas eu envie …Cette première fois manquait suffisamment de romantisme comme cela . Seiya resta comme paralysé quelques secondes , ayant l'occasion de voir le corps de Saori pour la première fois . Il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde , mais c'était insuffisant pour atteindre l'excitation nécessaire , malheureusement . Seiya aurait déjà été nerveux en temps normal puisque c'était aussi la première fois pour lui , mais en plus il y avait l'inquiétude causée par l'état de Saori.

Il s'allongea sur elle et murmura à son oreille.

« Je te demande pardon…c'est une question de vie ou de mort . Et peu importe si je mérite la mort ensuite ,après ce qui se sera passé je pourrai mourir heureux . Peu importe aussi si tu ne veux plus me revoir ensuite , si tu es fâchée ça voudra au moins dire que tu es vivante . Je ne te ferai pas mal . » Si elle sentait toujours quelque chose …A sa grande inquiétude en effet , son corps tout à l'heure brûlant était devenu plutôt froid . Seiya l'étreignit pour lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Saori le sentit . Depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures , elle éprouvait une infernale douleur que rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer , tout en sentant ses forces l'abandonner . « Vais-je mourir ? » était la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle arrivait à formuler . Et soudain , elle avait nettement senti un corps chaud contre le sien , tandis qu'une voix rassurante lui avait parlé à l'oreille . Saori n'avait pas pu en saisir le sens , mais elle avait nettement reconnu la voix . « Seiya ! » pensa-t-elle avec bonheur. Sa seule présence la soulageait , même si elle s'attendait à rendre l'âme sous peu ; au moins ce serait auprès de lui .

Seiya ne voyait qu'un seul moyen d'atteindre la détente nécessaire . Il allait devoir lui voler autre chose pour la première fois , mais c'était quand même moins grave que ce qui allait suivre . Il prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres . Quelle sensation fabuleuse …elle donnait le vertige , même si …à moins…il semblait que Saori réagissait . Etrangement , ses lèvres s'ouvraient .

Seiya en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche , caressant sa langue avec la sienne . Il vivait un de ses rêves les plus fous était en train de se réaliser mais il n'était pas le seul .Saori sentait son baiser , elle avait l'intuition qu'il venait de Seiya et c'est pourquoi elle tentait d'y répondre malgré son état . Seiya crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé …mais non , pas de doute , elle avait bien levé les bras et tentait maladroitement d'entourer son dos avec ; mais elle n'arrivait pas à les lever bien haut . Cependant , cette sorte d'approbation était l'encouragement dont Seiya avait besoin pour continuer .Il embrassa son front , ses yeux , son cou , ses épaules …Parallèlement il entendait la respiration de Saori se calmer , et commença à avoir comme une sorte de brume lui dissimulant l'horreur de son crime imminent ; à oublier l'état alarmant de sa bien-aimée et à ne ressentir plus que le bonheur de pouvoir la toucher enfin. Saori commençait à oublier la douleur en sentant des caresses si douces le long de ses cheveux , de son dos , de ses hanches , sur sa poitrine , à l'intérieur de ses cuisses … « Ca y est » pensa Seiya dans un état second .


	3. Chapter 3

Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet , et la pénétra avec lenteur jusqu'à se sentir arrêté par la preuve de la pureté de Saori , mais qui menaçait sa survie. Il hésita quelque secondes puis appuya jusqu'à ressentir le déchirement . Sa belle eut un sursaut et poussa un cri .Seiya s'arrêta , mortifié . Peut-être que cela était suffisant pour la sauver …mais pour lui , ce n'était pas assez . Dès qu'il sentit son corps , dans ses bras , se décrisper , il commença à bouger en elle . Depuis des années , il avait dû se passer de cette chose essentielle , lui démontrer son amour par cet acte ; croyant que seule la dévotion lui était permise . Les portes du paradis s'étaient ouvertes , en une sensation encore plus forte que l'état second qui le saisissait à la fin des combats .

Une sensation qui , chez Saori , en venait à éclipser la douleur . Ses cris de souffrance s'étaient transformés en gémissements de plaisir .Pendant plusieurs minutes , l'extase enfonça le monde entier dans une sorte de brume de l'oubli , jusqu'à ce que Seiya finisse par se répandre en elle . Il s'arrêta , reprenant lentement son souffle au fur et à mesure que le calme revenait et finalement se retira.

Là encore , rien ne justifiait qu'il reste , mais cette fuite devant les responsabilités auraient été tout à fait indigne. Seiya voulut rester éveillé pour ce qui était peut –être sa dernière nuit ; mais il ne se doutait pas des effets soporifiques de la chose . Il passa la main sur le cou de la déesse et fut surpris de constater que les marques avaient disparu . Ca n'était pas tout ; sa température était redevenue normale et elle respirait d'une façon paisible ce qui prouvait qu'elle était hors de danger . Seiya l'écouta avec soulagement jusqu'à être vaincu par la fatigue .

Avec la lueur du soleil , Saori commença à émerger d'un sommeil redevenu calme . Les dernières vingt- quatre heures avaient été bien étranges . Au milieu de cette douleur sans nom , il y avait soudain eu ce rêve semblable à ceux qu'elle avait parfois , un rêve dans lequel Seiya l'avait rejointe , embrassée , et même ….Mais jamais la sensation n'en avait été si réaliste , elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était bien là . Puis , enfin , elle s'était sentie soulagée .Plus rien …Plus de souffrance , de fièvre , plus de ….A propos de sensation , Saori remarqua soudain que quelque chose clochait . Elle n'avait plus de chemise de nuit , or ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir sans . Elle ouvrit les yeux ,se retourna… « Impossible… » .Pourtant Seiya était bien là , endormi à ses côtés . Il n'avait pas pu se tromper de lit ,donc ….Saori leva la couverture et la rabaissa bien vite , le cœur battant .Le sang qui maculait les draps ne pouvait pas provenir de ses règles , datant d'une semaine à peine ; et aucun d'entre eux n'étant blessé …Elle venait donc bien d'être déflorée . Et à dire vrai , ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir , au passage … « Ca n'était pas un rêve », pensa Saori. « Tu l'as vraiment fait …Mais pourquoi ? » reprit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux . Cela le réveilla . Seiya ouvrit les yeux et vit sa déesse penchée sur lui .Il se redressa aussitôt . « Tu va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété . « Oui . Mais ça n'était pas le cas hier , n'est-ce pas ? » Seiya lui raconta l'attaque du Virgo mortes , sa mort , et la recherche de solutions . « …La seule chose qui aurait pu te sauver à ce moment , aurait été de n'être plus vierge . » « Je vois …Alors cette nuit , tu as … » « Oui. Je sais que c'est impardonnable et si tu veux me tuer pour t'avoir souillée , tu peux le faire . » Seiya baissa la tête vers les draps et attendit sa réponse. Elle ne vint pas immédiatement car Saori mit du temps à réaliser .Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé sans oser l'espérer s'était enfin produit , même si c'avait été à son insu. Pour un peu , elle aurait voulu remercier le Virgo Mortes .

Seiya s 'attendait à tout , sauf à ça : Saori posa la main sur la sienne et quand il releva la tête , elle souriait . « Je ne vois qu'une chose , c'est que tu m'a sauvée .Et pour ça , je devrais plutôt te remercier. » « Quoi ? » Il avait très bien entendu . « Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui l'a fait ? » « Les autres ont dit qu'il fallait mieux que ce soit moi , et je le pense aussi , parce que … » Il s'arrêta , rougit en baissant la tête . « …Pourquoi ? » insista Saori .Elle commençait à se douter de la raison , mais elle voulait l'entendre enfin . » « Parce que je …parce que je … je t'aime . Je n'en ai pas le droit et je le sais . » Saori lui prit le visage et lui releva la tête qu'il tenait baissée . « Je sais aussi .C'est pour ça que je pensais également ne pas avoir le droit .Mais le mal , ou plutôt le bien est fait .Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir , parce que je t'aime aussi. » Seiya ne lui répondit pas , il était clair qu'il était sous le choc. « La seule chose que je regrette , c'est d'avoir été inconsciente la première fois » Elle lâcha le bout de drap qu'elle tenait plaqué contre elle . « Si tu veux être pardonné , il faudrait le faire quand je suis éveillée » . Ce qui se passait ressemblait tellement à un rêve que Seiya se demandait s'il entendait bien . « Tu veux recommencer ? » « Oui. » « Quand ?… » Saori eut un sourire qui faisait facilement deviner la réponse .Elle continuait de le regarder et revit en un éclair le jour de leur chute d'une falaise et lorsqu 'elle s'était penchée sur lui , au réveil ; alors qu'il était inconscient . Elle aussi avait failli abuser de la situation et c'était une raison supplémentaire pour pardonner .Et surtout , elle commençait à avoir la même impulsion …Seiya la vit soudain fermer les yeux et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il comprit et ferma les siens en lui rendant son étreinte .Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais c'était bien différent à présent qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens pour lui répondre .

Saori le fit soudain allonger sur le dos .Elle releva la tête et Seiya comprit que Saori avait l 'intention de participer davantage cette –fois ci. Elle embrassa sa poitrine , puis la caressa . Il ferma les yeux ,en pleine extase .Saori sentit son cœur s'accélérer ; puis, très vite , une autre preuve de son émotion. Seiya s'allongea sur elle et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau .Au bout de quelques minutes , ils recommencèrent à ne faire qu'un .La déesse caressait le dos , les épaules , les cheveux de son défenseur avec joie , pouvant à présent démontrer ses sentiments à son tour . Celui -ci était soulagé de sentir son consentement cette fois-ci .

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent . Saori le serra contre elle , passant ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'un puissant orgasme naissait dans son ventre. Leurs corps bougeaient en harmonie. Les parois internes de Saori semblaient vouloir prolonger le moment , en se resserrant davantage .Seiya rouvrit les yeux .Il croisa son regard embué par la jouissance . Il finit par s'écrouler sur elle , à bout de souffle .

« …Vous plaisantez ! » Ikki avait l'air d'avoir bien compris pourtant .Il était venu comme chaque fois qu'un danger menaçait , et ses compagnons lui avaient expliqué la solution peu orthodoxe qu'ils avaient trouvée . « On pouvait pas faire autrement… » risqua Shun. « Je sais bien , » répondit son frère , « mais avec cela Seiya risque au moins le renvoi de l'ordre , et si on le perd on perdra toute les batailles par la suite . A-t-il au moins réussi ? » « Nous ne savons pas » répondit Hyoga . « Tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas allés vérifier que Saori est hors de danger ? » « Non . » répondit Shiryu .

« Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déranger … » « Peut -être , mais le jour est levé maintenant. Allons voir. » Les trois chevaliers suivirent Ikki jusqu'à la chambre .Ils tournèrent silencieusement la poignée , ouvrirent la porte , et …ils s'attendaient à tout , sauf à ça : Seiya allongé sur Saori et le visage plongé dans son cou , celle –ci lui caressant le dos avec une expression d'extase ; la façon dont les draps remuaient ne laissant pas de doute sur ce qui se passait .Par chance , ils étaient suffisamment absorbés pour ne pas remarquer l'intrusion. La porte fut refermée le plus silencieusement possible à nouveau ; les chevaliers s'en allèrent , lentement d'abord , puis en courant quand ils furent sûrs qu'on ne pourrait pas les entendre . Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils du salon et restèrent muets pendant de longues minutes , encore sous le choc . « …Donc , elle est hors de danger . » finit par laisser tomber Ikki . « Ce que je ne comprend pas , » reprit son petit frère , « C'est pourquoi elle est toujours en vie s'il ne s'est décidé que maintenant ? » « Je ne crois pas , »répondit Shiryu. « Il a dû se décider avant et là , tout simplement …. » « Ils recommencent ? » demanda Hyoga ? « Exact . » « je ne pensais pas , » dit Shun , « qu'Athéna aurait envie de … » Le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit . Dans le hall , ils virent pénétrer Tatsumi suivi de Mû , Aldébaran , Aiolia , Shaka , Dokho , Milo et Marine : tout ceux que le sanctuaire comptait encore comme figure de l'autorité . « Faites vite , » leur dit Tatsumi « Il faut monter la voir , c'est là-haut … » Il s'interrompit en voyant les chevaliers de bronze leur barrer le chemin de l'escalier . « …Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Ecartez-vous ! » « Impossible . Croyez –nous , » dit Shiryu , il est vraiment impossible d'aller voir Athéna maintenant . » Pour tous ceux –là , qui étaient fiers de servir la déesse « vierge » , le choc risquait d'être encore plus grand . « Ne dites pas de bêtises , » , répondit Aiolia « Si elle est mourante nous devons … » « Elle est sauvée , » reprit Hyoga , très vite . Sa gêne et celle de ses compagnons semblait de plus en étrange aux visiteurs . « Ah ! Alors ce qu'a dit Dokho est vrai , vous avez employé le moyen qu'il vous a suggéré ? »dit Milo . « Heu …Oui ? » répondit Shiryu. Un regard en coin lui fit vite comprendre , cependant , que le brave homme n'avait pas expliqué de quoi il s'agissait exactement . Autrement dit , il allait falloir leur apprendre eux- même . « Mais si elle va mieux , nous pouvons la voir tout de même ? » demanda Aldébaran . « Non ! Pardon d'insister , mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » répondit Shun en rougissant . « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? » demanda Marine. « Et d'abord , pourquoi Seiya n'est plus avec vous ? » « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la voix de Saori. Elle descendait l'escalier suivie de Seiya , tous deux présentables au détail près que Saori était encore en train d'ajuster la bretelle de sa robe . Mais tout de même , les chevaliers de bronze poussèrent un ouf de soulagement . « Vous êtes vivante ! » se réjouit Tatsumi , « ces têtes de mules voulaient nous empêcher d'aller vous voir… » « …Et ils faisaient bien , » répondit Saori , « nous n'étions pas en mesure d'être vus tous à l'heure . » Nouvelle frayeur pour les chevaliers . Elle n'avait quand même pas l'intention de tout avouer ? « Que voulez –vous dire ? » s'inquiéta son majordome . « Vous ne savez pas car quel moyen on sauve une victime du Virgo Mortes ? » « Non . » « Il fallait que je ne sois plus vierge » Silence horrifié .Les regards se portèrent lentement vers Seiya . » « Tu n'as quand même pas … » lui demanda Marine . « Si …. » Nouveau silence épouvanté . Puis le hall résonna de hurlements divers , évoquant tour à tour l'impossibilité de la chose , l'honneur , la malédiction , la mort et l'exil . Cependant , au premier mouvement qu'elle perçut en direction de Seiya , Saori leur barra la route , très en colère . « Il a accompli de nouveau son devoir en me sauvant , vous devriez plutôt le remercier . »Il y eut un silence gêné . Saori remarqua que malgré son étonnement , Shaka avait eu la bonne idée de rester les yeux fermés .S'ils les avait écarquillés à ce moment –là , l'univers aurait bien pu s'en effondrer . Ce fut lui qui risqua : « Mais enfin , vous avez perdu… » « …Un morceau de peau . Mon âme n'en gardera pas moins sa vertu , comme il a toujours été le cas . » « Bien ….mais , » demanda Mû , « on devra garder le silence sur cette histoire ? » « Et pourquoi ? » répondit Saori . Seiya la regarda d'un air d'incrédulité . En cet instant , il comprit qu'elle voulait le droit à aimer comme les autres . « Ce qu'il vient de vous arriver est dangereux , » fit remarquer Milo . « Si ça venait à se savoir vous pourriez perdre votre autorité . » « Je ne pense pas » dit calmement Dokho. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui . « Pour une déesse dans le ciel , ce serait peut-être le cas , mais celle qui s'est incarnée dans un corps identique à celui des autres femmes , doit avoir droit aux sentiments . » « Merci , » lui répondit Saori . « Je pense effectivement recommencer ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit , puisque j'aime Seiya . » Cet aveu fut comme un électrochoc . Tout le monde regarda Seiya avec des yeux ronds .(sauf Shaka ouf) « Oui …Moi aussi … » répondit celui –ci en rougissant…. « Mais je n'avais rien tenté avant ce soir , » assura –t-il. Les autres semblèrent rassurés , mais les murmures fusèrent quant à juger ce cas sans précédents . « Je connais par cœur le système des lois du sanctuaire, » dit Dohko , « Et rien n'y indique que la déesse Athéna n'aie pas droit à l'amour , même physique , et même si cela ne lui est pas arrivé aux temps mythologiques . Alors personnellement je n'ai pas d'objection. » Les autres n'en trouvèrent pas non plus et finirent pas décider de se rendre au sanctuaire annoncer la façon dont Athéna avait guéri et que sa liaison avec son chevalier serait officialisée . Comme ils s'éloignaient , les chevaliers de bronze sentirent leur panique s'éloigner aussi. « J'ai cru bien des fois qu'il allaient tous nous massacrer , » dit Hyoga . « Moi aussi ….C' EST PAS VRAI ! ATTENDEZ AU MOINS QU' ILS AIENT FRANCHI LA PORTE ! » hurla Ikki à l'adresse de Seiya qui avait déjà enlacé Saori par derrière . Ils ne l'entendirent pas , transportés à l'idée de vivre dorénavant ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis si longtemps . Ils en venaient à douter que celui qui avait envoyé le Virgo Mortes ait eu des intentions maléfiques .Qui était-ce donc ? « Peut-être Cupidon ?…. » pensèrent –t-ils .


End file.
